


A Kiss Upon Thy Lips

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Kissing, Love, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is fascinated by Spock's lips as he kisses them so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Upon Thy Lips

  
I press upon thy lips, a kiss.

Hoping to have many more like this.

For once you were my friend, a brother.

Soon thee shall be my significant other.

Soft skin, warm smile, heart beating at a frenzied pace.

I look at my love as I trace a finger down your delicate face.

Mind racing, bodies pressed tight in a heated embrace.

I feel your soul move through me with such grace.

Never shall thee leave my breast.

My love for thee I can attest.

I seal thy lips forever so.

No where else I shall ever go.

As I press upon thy lips, a kiss.

Hoping to have many more like this.

 

 

 

 


End file.
